The Legend of Zelda: Times Passing
by Master Keith
Summary: The Third part of the nintendo series of L.O.Z
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Zelda  
  
In the land of Hyrule there echoes a legend, a legend that a boy, after sailing across time to save the world, parted with a friend.  
  
After saving Hyrule, he left to wander the Lost Forest, in search of his friend. He encountered the mischievous Skull Kid, a citizen of Hyrule, who stole his Ocarina of Time. He followed him to Termina, a land in desperate need of a hero.  
  
After traveling through Termina and saving its inhabitants by manipulating time once again, he left another friend behind, and once again wandered the Lost Forest.  
  
This is the third chapter of the Legend of Zelda. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Prelude  
  
Sweat dripped from Link's forehead as he rode through the Lost Forest. The hot, humid air mixed with the smell of a dead animal rotting somewhere near made him want to vomit. Behind him, a silent shadow passed in a split second, a shade of the skull children. Glowing red eyes stared at him in a deep lust, one for an unsuspecting soul. As it started its silent approach, Link couldn't shake the feeling of a dark omen. He turned, and the shade struck. He pulled out his sword, but it was too late the shade had already crept into his mind. As he fell unconscious, one thought passed through his mind: Will I really die, after all I've done? 


	2. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Times Passing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Years passed, or seconds. At first Link panicked. Where am I? he thought. "You are here, now, in this spectral chamber." Who are you? What spectral chamber? What hap- oh. That's right. I remember the shade. But why am I alive? "Are you sure you're really alive? As for my name, you can call me Roc, although few know my true name. I am the owl that you know so well. I was once a sage, and if I hadn't of come to your rescue, Hyrule and Termina wouldn't have a hero any longer. Come now, it is time to awaken."  
  
Link slowly opened his eyes. He sat up quickly, taking notice of the straw hut he was lying in. A sharp pain in his shoulder made him jolt back down in his bed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a feminine voice from the doorway. Her long brown hair concealed a beautiful set of blue eyes. "Most people don't make it to the Ch'zanni healers after being attacked by a shade of that power. Luckily for you, the guardian owl named Nuros saved you. The greatest of healers can only slow down the shade's dark poison, but he cured you. It is a great honor to be chosen by a sage, young boy." "Who are you? What is this place? And why am I in these clothes?" Link asked. He was wearing a cloak of deep red with a strange symbol of a snake eating a snake on it. "You were found in the forest in only an undershirt and boxers, on the ground unconscious. You are healed enough to walk Mr.." "Link. I am Link of Hyrule." "The one of legend?" Her voice had changed into a more serious tone. "Yes. Why do you ask?" "The seer said one of great power would come in times of need." "Does that mean the world's in trouble again?" "Well, the Ch'zannite Village has been under a vile plague, in which only men contract. This disease is 95% fatal, but once you get it, if you survive, it won't come back. We have only two men left of almost fifty. The moon has also taken a shade of blood red." "An eclipse?" "A very long eclipse, one that has lasted since you came. The Ch'zannite people think you're an evil vessel. The Scar on your shoulder suggests such." Link looked down on his shoulder, and sure enough, there was a pentagon within a circle. He looked up to the doorway, and noticed the sun was setting. "How long have I been resting?" "Four days. You are probably going to be feeling exhausted in a while, even after resting for so long. I should probably leave now, so you can rest and meditate." "I don't know how to meditate, but I'll rest. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" "Sure. You'll probably be able to walk around tomorrow. Good night." "Yeah, good night to you too," He yawned, "By the way, what's your name?" "If you really want to know, it's Fela." 


End file.
